realmoflegendfandomcom-20200213-history
Hydra
Type: Lizard, Magical Beast Specs HP: 650 (For 3 Heads; +200 for each head after.) MP: 200 (Per Head) SP: 150 (Per Head) Strike: 1d10 (15) Range Strike: 1d8 (10) Dodge: 2d6 (20) Mental Power: 2d6 (20) Attacks Standard Action Attack: 3 Bites and 1 Slam (add an Additional Bite for each head.) Main Action Attack: Bite and Slam Damage: Bite (25) Slam (30) Saves Physical Endurance: 1d10 (15) Mental Endurance: 1d8 (10) Tactical Edge: 1d6 (7) Special Resistances: 1 versus Fire and Lightning for every head more than 5 they have. Enemy Abilities: Regenerator, Hydra Hustle Spell-like Abilities: Fire Ball (Rank 1), Lightning Bolt (Rank 1) *Each spell can be cast by multiple heads while under hydra hustle, this uses up all the actions but allows the hydra to cast it as 1 rank higher for every additional head. Rewards Experience Points: 2000 (+300 for each Additional head.) Treasure Value: 6 Ranking: 10 Information Hydra are multiheaded dragon type creatures, which are usually found in caves hoarding valuable objects and other assorted treasures and trinkets. Hydra are mostly solo creatures, and you will never find them working together in a group. Combat Hydra have the ability to grow extra heads, this usually happens when one of their heads is chopped off, they will grow two heads back. Although some Hydra are much more tricky and deceptive, they can grow extra heads due age, magical means, or even by fighting battles. The more heads a Hydra has the more dangerous it is. They get more attacks, and with their special ability Hydra Hustle they can make more actions. However, Hydra have no resistance to any element, they can build up resistances. Hydra who have more heads will often resist damage from both fire and lightning. In The Wild Hydra can be found dwelling in caves and sometimes in run down castles, usually anywhere they can horde their treasure and that can be defended well. Since Hydra usually go after powerful magical items they will try to take up an encampment near a city, town, or even a temple so they can obtain powerful items. Ability Regenerator Type: Enemy Ability, Light, Healing Cost: 14 Mp Stat Needed: Wisdom 13 Duration: 5 Rounds Cast Time: Main Action Range: Touch You gain regeneration 10/hp a round. If you take fire damage equal to your total level +10, then this ability is dispelled. If the Hydra uses this ability in 5 rounds they will grow back 2 heads. Ranking-'' Each rank increases this spells duration by 1, and the amount it regenerates by 1. 'Hydra Hustle''' Type: Enemy Ability, Lightning, Support Cost: 15 Mp Stat Needed: Intellect 20 Duration: 1 Round Cast Time: Main Action Range: Touch When a Hydra casts this spell it gains +1 Move Action for each head it has. This spell grants the user +1 Move Action for each rank it has, this ability does not stack with haste. ''Ranking-'' Each rank grants more move action for the duration. Category:Beastiary